Losing Count
by Imogen74
Summary: So, some smutty goodness born from my 69th follower on Tumblr. A celebration of sorts. Sexy. So, M, of course. One shot drabble.


_34 Times Loki Seduced Jane, 34 Times Jane Seduced Loki, and the .5 time that no one can comment on._

It started with a piece of fabric.

Innocent, to be sure…

And then, maybe not so...especially if one is familiar with Othello.

She was sitting at the banquet table, looking nervous. She looked nervous because she was. Nervous, because she was in a palace on Asgard.

Nervous, because she and Thor had broken up a couple of days ago and no one knew.

Except Sif.

And Sif's foot was in Thor's crotch.

And Jane knew this because she was sitting next to Thor.

Embarrassing.

Uncomfortable.

And these things yield nerves.

Jane was really ok with this, she was over it.

Sure, she had shed a few tears.

But then, she realized that things had grown stale, and her tongue was desperate for a more potent taste. Jane was no little girl. She was a woman, with womanly needs.

Desires.

Drives.

Sure, she had a bit of a nerdy streak in her…and yes, the Thunderer had been in her, but he was not the gargantuan lover (not in a literal sense, mind), that Jane had envisioned in her reverie with her vibrator.

He was good enough.

But Jane desired a bit more than good enough.

It is a poor assumption that a geek isn't a good lover.

In fact, geeks were, in Jane's mind, the best of partners; for they enjoyed attention to detail, and were sensitive to their lover's needs.

And Thor was many things, but a geek, not so much.

Jane wiped her mouth with her napkin in an effort to keep her eyes off of Thor's growing bulge in his pants and his increasing unease and his perspiration welling on his brow…

She coughed to get his attention, and in her distraction, dropped the piece of fabric.

She went to retrieve it.

But someone else was holding it, and she looked up to see who it was.

"You dropped this," he said.

"I did."

"Distracted by covert activities?"

"Ah…"

Loki.

Brash, abrasive, insane murderer Loki.

And he was smiling at her.

Jane cleared her throat. "Hi Loki."

He nodded. "Care for some fresh air, Jane Foster? It is getting rather hot in here."

He stood aside to allow her room to stand.

So she did.

Why, she couldn't say.

It _might_ have been the foot in crotch action of one Lady Sif.

It might have been the stare of Odin.

Or, it might've been idle curiosity.

Whatever it was, Jane was following Loki out onto a terrace.

She breathed in deeply and sighed.

"It is a lovely night, is it not, Jane Foster?"

"Jane," and she offered him a smile.

"Jane," and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's lovely…" she walked to the edge of the terrace and looked down into the garden below.

And then he was beside her. "Bit warm, even outdoors, isn't it?"

"No," she replied, turning to him.

She wasn't expecting the steady gaze he offered her.

"Are you sure? You appear to be uncomfortable."

"Ah, well…" and she smirked. "I'm not used to this kind of attention where you are concerned, Loki."

He stepped back a touch, and folded his hands behind him. "I have been observing you for a while now, Jane. I have noticed that you have experienced some…discontent? at my brother's attentions…"

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, brow creased.

"Sex."

"Excuse me?" she coughed.

"Sex, Jane. Coitus. Intercourse."

"Yeah, I know what you are talking about technically…but that really isn't your business, is it?"

He smirked and placed his hands on the rail in front of him. "Are you upset at his relationship with the Lady SIf?"

She shifted. "No, not really."

"My point exactly."

And Jane noticed that the railing was changing color…once inky black, it was turning reddish…glowing slightly.

"What is your point? I'm not following…" her eyes remained on the railing.

"I can give you what you need," his gaze was on the garden below. "Touch the railing, Jane…"

"Why?" she whispered, transfixed.

"Just do it."

And she did.

And it nearly burned her.

"Ow!" she cried.

Loki took his hands off of it, and turned to Jane. "Tantalizing, wouldn't you say?"

And he left.

That night, Jane dreamt of Loki's hands…and she was left in a state.

What would it matter, if she did this thing?

No one need know.

And though he was a blackguard, he was interesting enough…

It had been so long since she had experienced the release of orgasm…and she did believe that he could provide that.

A naughty Jane with shining eyes winked at her in her mind's eye.

It was after dinner, and Loki's absence was felt keenly by her at the table. She decided to investigate, for she was half convinced that she was about to take him up on his offer.

She meandered through the yawn of the massive place…but no Loki was to be found…

Until she heard a page turning in a book…

The library.

She was right there, right outside the door.

And she opened it.

And there he was.

"Ah, Jane," he said without looking up from his volume. "Looking for me, are you?"

She entered. "Maybe."

"Tsk tsk. Maybe?" and his eyes found her face. "Maybe?"

"Alright, yes."

He stood. "Yes…that is a delightful word, wouldn't you say?"

She smiled. "I've thought about your offer."

"Yes?" he replied with emphasis.

"And…"

He walked over to her.

"And…I think that I might be interested," she swallowed.

"You think that you might be interested," he repeated.

Jane nodded.

"Not terribly convincing, Jane."

"Well…convince me, then," she answered.

His eyebrows creeped up his brow.

He reached for her, taking her waist in his hands…

He rubbed her sides softly…"What do you propose?" he whispered.

"A trial run," and she smirked.

Loki nodded.

His thumbs caressed her abdomen.

He guided her to the closed door.

His hands began their ascent to her breasts, and he pulled her bodice down a bit, releasing them, granting his access to her nipples.

Jane's eyes closed…her head thudded the door….

And Loki began to drag his tongue along her neck…

Jane swallowed.

Her mouth reached for his, but he pulled away…

Up went her skirts.

Down went Loki.

He tore her undergarments from her with fury.

And she felt his mouth teasing her sex…

She groaned.

He lapped, and sucked, and siphoned her response with such acumen that Jane was feeling dizzy.

His hands were on her hips, pulling her closer.

She was grabbing onto the door in fear of losing her balance…

And she felt her fluid filling…

She was about to scream in pleasure…

And he stopped.

"What are you doing?" she asked, breathless.

He emerged, and deftly fixed her clothes. "It's a trial run, Jane."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, if I gave you everything…_everything…_it would hardly be a trial," he answered, smirking, and turning away.

"Bastard," she said, smoothing out her hair.

"Be in my chambers tomorrow evening if you decide to end this trial…an hour after dinner, say?"

She glared at him.

He laughed.

She left.

And she knew she'd be there.

And she was…she opened the door slowly.

"Loki?" she whispered.

She felt a presence behind her, and she turned.

She smiled.

He didn't.

Jane swallowed.

And Loki picked her up and took her to his bed.

He laid her down and ripped the gown from her body violently.

He made his own clothes disappear, and loomed above her; his hands feeling every inch of her…with Jane's breath a pant…and he slipped a digit inside of her sex.

Her back arched.

"And did you dream of me last night, Jane?'

"Yes," she whispered.

"And was it fulfilling?"

"No…"

"No…because I left your want with healthy impetus…"

"Yes," she cried, as he massaged her clit.

"And see, Jane…see how nicely you respond now?"

She nodded…

He situated himself between her legs, and pulled her close.

He slipped inside of her, and took her ass in his right hand, rubbing it softly.

"And no man…" he thrust hard. "Nor woman…" again. "Nor any living thing…" again. "Shall make you feel thus…" again. "You…" again. And he let go of her bottom, placing his hands on either side of her on the bed. "Are mine."

And she came, hard.

And he followed.

Jane laughed, and Loki fell next to her.

"What is funny."

"Absolutely nothing," she said.

* * *

><p>And for many days and nights they went on in such a state, until finally Thor and SIf, torn from their own carnal delights…noticed one evening at dinner Jane eyeing Loki from across the table.<p>

He withered a stare at her.

She batted her eyes.

What was this about? The Thunderer wondered.

"Thor," began Loki. "Haven't you something to do?"

"Nay, brother," his confused look painted on his countenance.

"No…I'm certain that you had made mention of something…Sif, do you not recall?'

And this was not lost on the lady…and she replied, "Oh, Thor…you recall…yes…come, love, allow me to refresh your memory," and she rose.

Jane and Loki were left alone at the table.

And Jane dove under it…and reached him, and undid his pants.

"You are naughty, Jane," he observed with a moan.

"Shut up Loki," and she tongued his arousal, tickling its tip, and then taking it fully in her mouth.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe this," said Thor.<p>

"Why?" asked Loki.

"How long has this been going on, Jane?"

"Umm…about a month…"

"Not quite, sweeting," Loki interjected. "We have had intercourse 68 times now…at three times a day, at least... That's not nearly a month."

"You're right," she returned. "I guess I've lost track of the time."

"Three times!" Thor exclaimed.

"At least," Loki replied.

"I…"

"Thor, if we are quite finished here, I must insist that Jane and I leave. There are certain places in the palace where we haven't yet enjoyed our exploits, and I mean to see to several today."

Jane laughed.

Thor was disgusted.

"Oh, Thor. Come on…you're happy with Sif…why do you care?" Jane looked at him earnestly. "It never would have worked," and she gave him a smile. She got up, and planted a kiss to his forehead. "It's for the best," and she followed Loki out the door.

He wasn't there.

"Loki?" she called.

And she felt his hand wrap her wrist, and pulled her hand behind her.

He ushered her with some force to the wall…

He pushed hard against her.

"You kissed Thor," he hissed in her ear.

"On the forehead," she returned, attempting to free her hand. It didn't hurt, but it was uncomfortable.

"Your kisses are mine, Jane," and he leaned against her with most of his weight.

Jane wrested free, and with her left leg, pushed him against the wall, pinning his hands to his side, and her legs pressed against his. "We hardly ever kiss, Loki…why is this concerning for you?" she paused. "I mean, on the mouth."

He swallowed, looking at her steadily. "We should see to that."

"I agree," and on her tiptoes, she reached for his mouth with her own…

And soft at first, they explored their mouths in tandem.

And their bodies relaxed, and their hands went to their faces…

But the heat rose, along with their arousal, and Loki guided her to a far corner in an alcove.

He pushed her against the wall and wrapped her legs around him, never leaving her mouth.

Off went the restrictive garments, and in he slipped…all the while kissing Jane…

"Say my name," he said, filling her with his arousal fully.

"Loki…" she breathed.

"Say you are mine," and he pushed.

"I'm yours."

"Say you aren't leaving me," and his motion became erratic.

"I'm not leaving you," she cried, and grasped his shoulders for purchase.

And they shook their release…and she slid down, shaking.

"You are mine, Jane Foster," he breathed hard.

"I am…" she replied. "But I am still thinking this is a trial stage…"

And she took off running and laughing…

And Loki shook his head, thinking that she was silly, he would find her.

But she was his, and that was his solace.


End file.
